Back to Atlantis
by Vampirechica12345
Summary: Five years after the group minus Milo  returns from Atlantis, Mr. Whitmore gathers them for a meeting. He has decided to send them back to Atlantis. What adventures will occur this time? And maybe a little...romance? Audrey/Sweet
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters. That's all Disney.**

**This takes place after Atlantis:The Lost Empire. **

There came a banging from the garage.

"What's going on in there?" Mr. Whitmore. asked, frowning.

Vinny pulled a match out of his pocket, fooling with it. "Eh, Audrey's just in there fixing some parts or something." He glanced to his right, then frowned. "Hey, where's Mole?"

Suddenly, a crash sounded out in the garage, followed by a yell "Watch out!" An explosion sounded. A rustling followed it, so strong it shook the house.

Everyone would have blamed it on Vinny, had he not been sitting in a chair in the lounge.

"Augh!" Audrey's voice could be heard from the garage. "Qué diablos, Mole! Yo dije que no toque que!"

Another bang sounded, another explosion, then Mole's voice could be heard. "Whoops."

Audrey let out a growl, and suddenly, the door connecting the garage to the house swung open.

Mole darted in, ducking behind Vinny's chair. "Help me!" he cried, beady eyes wild. "She iz after me!"

He had just disappeared behind the chair when the door banged open again, revealing a dark haired girl in worn blue overalls.

"Where is he?" Audrey cried, eyes wild with anger.

Cookie snorted, trying to hold back a laugh.

Audrey was covered from the shoulders up in black soot. Her hair was wild, her hat, for once, not on her head, but held instead in her clenched fist.

Mole stole a glance over the top of Vinny's chair.

Audrey spotted him and lunged forward. "You little rat!" she cried.

Mole let out a squeak and ran away, the woman in hot pursuit.

Sweet darted forward, wrapping his arms around the angry mechanic to hold her back.

Audrey kicked and squirmed, attempting to pull away.

Sweet lifted her up above the ground a few feet and she kicked even harder.

"Put me down!" she demanded. "Let me go so I can kill him!"

When Mole saw that Audrey was held back, he smirked, walking forward till he was standing a couple feet in front of her. "Oh, look who iz tied up now!" he snickered. He stuck his tongue out, waving his arms in the air and making faces at her.

Audrey growled, managing to pull an arm free from Sweet's grasp, pulling it back then snapping it forward.

She hit Mole full on the face and he toppled to the ground.

"Sacrebleu!" he cried, clutching his face. "I've been hit!"

Audrey glared at him. "You're just lucky Sweet's holding me back, or it'd be a lot worse."

Mr. Whitmore glanced at Vinny, eyes wide. "Does this happen every week?"

Vinny shook his head. "No."

Mr. Whitmore sighed in relief, taking a sip of his coffee. "Oh, well that's fi.."

"Everyday." Vinny added.

The old man's eyes widened in surprise and he spit out his coffee. "What?" he exclaimed.

The demolition expert nodded. "I know, it's a wonder it's usually only once a day."

"Sweet." Audrey said calmly from where she was still held in his arms.

"Yea?" he replied, glancing down at her.

"You can put me down now." she said, glancing from his arms to the floor pointedly.

"Oh, right." he placed her carefully on the ground. "There you go."

Audrey shook her hat out once, then plopped it on top of her head. "Thanks."

She smirked at Mole, who was still writhing on the ground. "Come on, you big baby." she teased, holding out a hand to him. "It's not that bad."

Mole peeked at her from between his fingers. "Oh, it iz not zat bad?" He leaped to his feet, shaking his fists at her angrily. "Zen let me teach you what iz bad!" he dove at her.

Audrey casually lifted a hand, pressing it against Mole's forehead to stop him from coming any closer.

Mole leaned into her hand, struggling to break free so he could reach her, but her hold was too strong.

Sweet chuckled. "Mole, I think we know who's won."

Mole stopped, lifting his head to glare at the doctor. "She may have won zis time." He turned his stare at Audrey. "But next time, I will prevail!"

Audrey yawned. "Oh, go play with your dirt."

The French geologist lifted his nose up in the air, then began to stride over to his box of carefully labeled dirt in the corner.

Halfway there he tripped on an edge of the rug, landing in a comical face-plant.

"Oh!" he gasped, struggling to his feet.

Mr. Whitmore glanced at them all in surprise, not knowing how to react.

Sweet walked over to a chair and sat down, giving the elder man his full attention. "You said you had a proposition for us, Mr. Whitmore?"

The old man blinked, shaking himself once, then nodded, turning to Sweet. "Uh...yes. Yes I did. It was concerning..." he broke off, frowning. "Oh blast it, I've forgotten what it was concerning."

Ms. Packard, who had seemed to be ignoring the group before, chatting away on her radio, called out. "Atlantis." She sighed, then muttered into her earpiece. "I swear Marge, these people are out of their minds."

Mr. Whitmore lit up, nodding. "Yes yes, thank you Whilhelmina."

Ms. Packard rolled her eyes, then continued talking with Marge.

"Atlantis?" Audrey asked, walking over to the seated group. She sat on the arm of Sweet's chair, eyes never leaving Mr. Whitmore's face. "This has to do with Atlantis?"

Mr. Whitmore smiled at her and nodded. "Yes. You see, lately I've been wondering about that wonderful city of yours."

Vinny stiffened. "Eh, we never found it, boss."

Mr. Whitmore sighed. "You think I believed that excuse of yours 5 years ago?" he clucked his tongue. "How crazy do you think I am?"

Sweet coughed. Audrey averted her gaze. Mole suddenly became intent on studying his dirt.

Mr. Whitmore cleared his throat. "Regardless, I've been thinking nonstop about that city since the day you returned." He stood up and began pacing the room, hands clasped behind his back. "And it got me thinking, just because you say the first journey was a flop," he gave everyone a knowing glance, which they avoided guiltily. "doesn't mean that the next trip will be as well!"

Audrey stood up abruptly. "Wait, you're suggesting that we..."

"head back to Atlantis." Mr. Whitmore finished with a wink.

There room was completely still for a moment. Even Ms. Packard was silent.

Then, the room burst into sounds and motions.

Audrey jumped, pumping her fists in the air. "Yes! Wahoo!"

Sweet's smile spread across his face. "I've been craving their food since the day I left!"

"Dirt! Sweet ancient dirt!" Mole cried gleefully, darting around the room.

Vinny was furiously stomping at a smoking patch of carpet just below his chair. The match lay on the side, tip blackened. "Shoot!" he muttered, quickly trying to put it out before anyone noticed.

Audrey bounced up to Mr. Whitmore. "When do we leave?"

Mr. Whitmore smiled. "First thing tomorrow."

Audrey let out another whoop, then bounced over to Sweet. The two happily started a mock-boxing match, faking here and there. It ended with Sweet collapsing in a mock-faint into the chair.

Audrey laughed. "Yeah! I am the champion!"

A grin appeared on Sweet's face and his hands darted out, catching Audrey by the waist. He tickled her, stopping her mid-cheer.

"Hey, cut it out!" Audrey cried between laughs. "N-not...fair!"


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Whitmore turned to give the group a last once-over. "Everyone got everything?" he asked. "Clothes?"

"Check." Mole called, his voice muffled by the giant duffel bags he carried.

He leaned over to lower them into the sub hatch. The weight of the bags became to much for him, and he toppled head first into the sub, disappearing. "Ah!"

"Food?"

Cookie tossed a pot of slop into the sub. "Check" he replied with a grin.

Mr. Whitmore winced, then continued. "Tools and supplies?"

"Well I don't know about the tools, but I got the supplies." Vinny said.

He walked over to the sub, where Mole had gotten back to his feet and was waiting with open arms to receive the next bit of the load. He dropped a box of explosive into Mole's arms.

Mole stumbled under the weight, eyes wide. A pack of exploding pellets. teetered on the edge of one of the top boxes. "It iz escaping!" he cried. He tried to change his footing to stop it from falling, but it was already too late.

The box fell to the ground, resulting in a mini explosion that sent both Mole and the box of explosives flying back into the depths of the sub.

Vinny's eyes went wide and he glanced back at Mr. Whitmore. "Uh...I better..." his comment trailed off as he hurried inside.

Mr. Whitmore took a deep breath and lifted his hand to his head. "Tools?" he asked in a feeble voice, wincing as he waited for another disaster to unfold.

"Check." Audrey grunted, lifting the giant toolbox off the ground with both hands. She trudged to the edge of the pier, teetering right then left.

Sweet stepped forward. "Need a hand?" He reached for the toolbox, but Audrey stepped out of the way.

"Ah ah ah." she warned, finally reaching the end of the dock and, with some effort, dropping the toolbox in. She gave a sigh of relief, stretching, then turned back to Sweet. "See? Perfectly capable of doing it myself."

She gave him a gentle nudge with her elbow. "But thanks anyway." She tipped her hat, smiled, then stepped into the sub, disappearing through the opening.

Sweet smiled and shook his head. "That girl never ceases to surprise me." He turned to glance at Mr. Whitmore. "Sure you're not coming? It's a once...er.._._well it's usually a once in a lifetime chance."

Mr. Whitmore chuckled. "I think I'll be fine here. You kids have fun for me."

Sweet, who was already halfway into the sub, gave the man a wave. "Sure thing." Then he too disappeared into the opening.

Mr. Whitmore sighed, watching as the hatch closed and the sub slowly disappeared into the depths of the ocean. "You'd think I'd learned from the first time to accept their offers to come." He shook his head sadly then turned and headed back to civilization.

"Can you hand me that pipe wrench?" Audrey asked from where she lay under the giant metal machine.

She and Vinny were down in the main engine room. Audrey was tweaking some old parts, claiming that they were 'no good rusty'.

Vinny was there because she'd needed an assistant, and no one else fit the job description.

The Italian looked around. "Eh...what wrench?" he asked, frowning in confusion.

Audrey's hand reached out from under the machine, pointing. "The toolbox in the corner over there."

"Oh." Vinny said, spotting the red box and hurrying to retrieve the tool. He riffled through it's contents for a moment, before finally producing a shiny silver wrench.

He handed it to her triumphantly. "Here you go."

Audrey's hand closed around the wrench, and both disappeared under the machine.

After a moment, Audrey groaned. "No, this is a regular. I need a pipe wrench."

Vinny scratched his head. "There's a difference?"

Audrey sighed. "Nevermind. I'll get it." She slid out from underneath the machine, grabbing a pipe and lifting herself up.

She strode over to the toolbox, tossing the regular wrench in and coming out with a rusty-red pipe wrench.

She leaned down next to the big engine, reaching under it and twisting a few parts.

"There!" she said finally, satisfied. "All done."

She tossed the wrench over her shoulder, and it landed smoothly in the box of tools.

Vinny blinked. "Woah. You really know you're way around a machine."

Audrey winked. "Just like you know your way around a stick of dynamite."

The demolition expert smiled. "Oh yea. You need to really understand explosives if you're going to be handling stuff like dynamite."

The mechanic nodded. "Right." She started to pick things up. "Well I'm just gonna clean up, then we can head up to dinner." She winced. "Is Cookie..."

Vinny cut her off. "That's a definite."

Audrey sighed, shaking her head. "The things he does to perfectly good food."

She grabbed her screwdriver off of a bolt on the wall. Suddenly, she spotted something. "Hey, what's that?" she asked, leaning in to take a closer look at the wall.

"What do you mean?" Vinny asked.

Audrey squinted. "That mark. It almost looks like a..."

A jet of water shot out, pegging her right in the eye.

"Ay!" she exclaimed, quickly putting her hand over the hole to stop the water.

"We've only been in this sub for a couple of hours and already we've sprung a leak." she muttered. She turned her head to call over her shoulder. "Vinny, grab me the duct tape."

Vinny blinked in surprise, staring at the crack under Audrey's hand.

"Uh...Audrey? I'm no mechanic, but I think that's going to need a lot more than duct tape."

Audrey turned to see the crack spreading under her hand, till only a thin strip of metal was hanging between the inside of the sub and the water outside.

"Oh..." she started.

"Crap." Vinny finished.

The hole broke and water poured in, almost knocking Audrey off of her feet.

"Go get a piece of scrap metal, and some nails!" she cried. "And a hammer!" she added, spluttering.

She leaned both hands against the wall, trying to stop the flow.

"It's...no...use!" she grunted, as Vinny sprinted over, supplies overflowing in his arms.

She reached out a hand to grab the supplies.

But the wall was in need of the support of both hands. A fresh flood of water smacked right into Audrey, this time, sending her flying backwards, right into the side of the engine.

She hit the floor with a thud.

"Ay Papi!" she groaned, rubbing her head.

A drop of blood glistened on a new cut on her forehead.

She stood slowly and winced. "Augh...water sure can pack a punch." she muttered. Her eyes narrowed. "But it doesn't know who it's messing with."

She stomped forward and grabbed a piece of scrap metal from Vinny.

Using it as a shield between her and the water, she shot forward. She slammed it against the wall, struggling to hold it steady.

"Vinny!" she cried. "The nails!"

He hurried forward, handing her a few nails and a hammer.

She held a nail in place and banged it in with the head of the hammer. The next few went just as smoothly.

But the last couple were the worst.

The last un-hinged edge of the metal flapped back at her, propelled by water. It smacked right into her, knocking her over.

She hit the ground again. She lifted herself up, growling. "That's it!" she cried. "Get the welder!"

Vinny hurried to grab it as Audrey stood up again. He glanced at it in confusion. "What do I do with it."

Audrey grabbed it out of his hands, pointing it at the wall.

The welder started to do it's job.

But not fast enough.

For the third time, to Audrey's complete annoyance, a jet of water sent her flying. "Augh!" she yelled angrily as she hit the ground...again.

Vinny hurriedly finished the job.

Finally, the water stopped flowing.

Audrey struggled to get up. "I need to get some mops..." she murmured.

Vinny grabbed her arm, stopping her. "No you're not. You're going straight to Sweet."

Audrey shook her head stubbornly, then winced as her head throbbed. "I'm not leaving my mess for someone else to clean up."

Vinny sighed. "Come on Audrey. You don't look so good."

Audrey glared. "Thanks a lot."

The demolition expert sighed. "You know what I mean." He crossed his arms. "I'll drag you if I have to."

Audrey gave him one last, hard stare then sighed. "Fine! You win." She turned and headed up the stairs the the top level.

Vinny chuckled. "Some people never learn."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Atlantis. Disney has full rights.**

Only when Audrey had reached the top floor did she allow herself to wince.

She would never admit it to Vinny, but those falls really did hurt.

Her whole body ached. The floor was made of metal, after all. And obviously engines weren't very soft.

"Ooh! After this, I'm swearing off of subs." she muttered, wincing as she brushed up against the wall, hitting a tender spot on the side of her arm. "I'm sticking to dry land."

She stopped, looking around. "Now where was Sweet's office?" She thought hard, then sighed.

"Guess I'll just have to keep looking."

A few minutes later Audrey had found his office down at the end of one of the halls.

She took hold of the handle, beginning to open it, then thought better of it and knocked first.

Footsteps sounded inside and soon the door was being opened by none other than Dr. Joshua Sweet himself.

A smile lit up his features when he saw her. "Hey Audrey." he greeted his old friend. "I haven't seen you all morning. What've you been up to?"

Audrey breezed past him, stepping into the room. She shrugged. "The usual. Fixing the engine."

"And how'd that go?" he asked, closing the door softly behind him.

The mechanic leaned against a desk, glancing at him sheepishly. "Uh...actually, that's why I'm here." She lifted an arm to rub the back of her neck, then winced at the aching. "There was this crack in the wall. I tried to fix it..." she narrowed her eyes. "But apparently water is a lot stronger than I thought."

Sweet chuckled. "Hallelujah! Looks like the girl has finally met her match!"

Audrey gave him a playful punch on the arm. "You better watch it." she teased. "I know where you live."

Sweet snorted. "Oh, I'm _so _scared."

Audrey sauntered by. "When you're underwater no one can hear you scream..."

"Is that so?" Sweet replied. His face broke into a grin and he wrapped an arm around her, holding her down while the other hand ruffled her hair.

"Hey, hey!" Audrey cried, squirming until she had pulled away from his hold. She scowled and adjusted her hat. "I'm injured, remember?"

Sweet rolled his eyes and grinned. "So I've been told."

He paused, then clapped his hands together. "Well, let's get you patched up, shall we?"

Audrey sighed. "Fine." She walked to the examining table.

Sweet offered her a hand to help her up onto it. He waited till she was settled, then gave her the once-over, checking for any visible signs of injury. Only a few bruises and a cut on her forehead could be seen.

"Well, I don't see much injury. Where does it hurt most?" he asked.

Audrey shrugged. "Hey, if it doesn't look that bad that's good enough for me." She started to jump off of the table, but he held out an arm to stop her, giving her a stern look.

"Audrey..."

She sighed. "Fine. It's more in this area." She ran a hand over her side and winced.

"Mind if I check it out?" Sweet asked.

"Go ahead." she replied, eager to just get this over with. She liked Sweet, but she wasn't much into doctoring. All that poking and prodding wasn't for

He gently smoothed a hand over her side, checking for obvious injuries.

"Ah!" Audrey exclaimed suddenly, jumping back.

Sweet winced. Looks like he'd found the source of the problem. "Sorry."

Audrey clutched at her chest. "It's okay." she said through gritted teeth. "I'm fine. Really."

She started to adjust her position, then let out a moan.

Sweet looked at her in concern. "Looks like you have a severely bruised rib."

Audrey frowned. "How long does that take to heal?" she asked. She started to slowly get down off of the examining table. "I still have a few parts to tweak..."

The doctor put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "Woah there, I still need to bandage you up."

She blinked at him, then smiled sheepishly. "Oh, right."

Sweet turned, his back facing her, and started opening drawers. He took out some gauze and medical tape, before turning back to her.

He glanced at her, then coughed. "I hate to ask you this, but could you..."

"What?" Audrey asked in confusion. She glanced down at herself, then back at Sweet, frowning.

Sweet gave her a look. "I have to bandage your ribs."

Audrey nodded, not getting it. "Right..."

Suddenly, a lightbulb flashed in her mind. "Oh!" she blushed. "I see."

"I just need to reach your waist. That's all. You can do the rest yourself." he said quickly, relieved that the awkward moment was over.

Audrey relaxed a bit. "Oh, okay." She took hold of the hem of her shirt in her hands, lifting it up about an inch. She coughed, then said. "Go ahead, Doc."

Sweet cut a long strip of gauze, gingerly beginning to wrap it around Audrey's small waist, careful not to pull it too tight.

He wrapped it around her twice, then handed her the rest. "Here, you can finish."

"Thanks." she replied, taking it in one hand.

Sweet turned around, giving her room to wrap the rest up to her ribs.

"I'm done." she said after a moment. "You can look now."

The doctor turned to see the mechanic still sitting on the examining table, a stray strand of gauze peeking out from the bottom of her shirt.

Sweet chuckled. "That was faster than even I can wrap ribs. And I'm the doctor."

Audrey smiled. "I guess it's just one of those determination things." She paused, then added. "So am I in the clear?"

"Almost." Sweet replied, walking over to her. "I just want to clean up that cut on you're forehead. It's not that deep, but we don't want to leave that to get infected."

He grabbed a bottle of water and a couple of cotton balls off of a table.

Unscrewing the cap on the bottle, he poured a bit of water on one of the balls, then leaned in closer, so he was standing face to face with Audrey.

"Let me know if this hurts." he said.

Audrey grinned and raised a hand. "Scouts honor."

Sweet chuckled, then lifted the cotton ball to her skin. He dabbed it on the cut, gently wiping it clean, careful not to hurt her.

He removed the cotton ball, tossing it in the trash, then grabbing another one to finish the job.

As he finished up with that one, he realized how close his face was to hers.

Before he even realized what he was doing, he had lowered the cotton ball and was staring into her eyes.

She stared right back at him, eyes wide.

The two stared at each other, hardly daring to breath, as if afraid it might break the moment.

_I never noticed what a...deep brown his eyes are. _Audrey thought, mystified.

Sweet stared at her in pure wonder. _She's so beautiful. How did I never notice this before? _

As if in a trance, both leaned forward another inch.

Audrey's heart-rate sped up. On instinct, she leaned forward.

And kissed him.

Her lips met his and a spark traveled through her. She'd never felt anything like this before.

To her surprise, he did not pull away, but instead, kissed her back.

Acting on instinct, she reached out and wrapped her hands around his neck.

He took hold of her waist, pulling her closer.

She reveled in his warm touch as he lost himself in her scent.

They probably would have stayed like that forever, had the door not swung open.

The two broke away, staring at the door with wide eyes, like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hey, I just wanted to see how Audrey was..." Vinny said, stepping in. He stopped when he saw the two. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Audrey glanced from Vinny to Sweet, eyes wide, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "I...I'm sorry I...have to go." She squeezed past Vinny, reaching for the doorknob.

"No, Audrey, wait!" Sweet called, starting towards

But it was too late. She was already gone.

He gave a sigh, shoulders slumping.

Vinny stared at Sweet in confusion. "Did I miss something?"


End file.
